Challenge:OverLord of Nothingness
by Kamen Rider Sting
Summary: Read inside for challenge: PM me if you want to take the challenge or talk in a review


Challenge: Overlord Of Nothingness

Dark evil Roxas  
Pairings: Roxas/harem, Nero/Kyrie, Mei/Hyuu  
Plot: it's begins after xions death and Roxas is pissed and goes to take his revenge on the organzation. The fight with Riku happens and you known what happens. but the minions come and distract While Gnarl and the other take Roxas to the dark tower located in the narutoverse . Roxas wakes the Minions tells him he is their new overload at first he confused then Gnarl explains it to him. He then accepts his new role as the overlord. Roxas decides since he is the new overload he going take over 14 world's and then take his revenge on the organization excluding Axel because Roxas says Axel is like a brother and understands why he kept the true from him.  
World's:Narutoverse,Hueco Mundo,Marvel(X menDestinty),Jump City(Teen Titians) Queens blades,Street fighter universe,Mega man zx advent universe,Pokemon Black and White 2,legend Of Zelda( Termia and hyrule),Twilight town,hollow bastion,transverse town,The world that never was.

Note :When Roxas rewrites Samui' s Mind Roxas has change outfits to fit her role as his servant. Why because Roxas rewrite' s her mind into believing he is her master. The outfit must have light armor so she can move around and somewhat revealing. Also she permanently loyal to Roxas.

Note 2: the dark tower is near Kumo.

Harem:Xion,Namine,,Tifa,Yuffie,Lightning and Sarah Farron,Refia(FF 3 Remake) ,Ashe(FF 12),

Naruto girls: Samui,Hinata,Ino,Tenten,Shizune,Anko,Kurenai,Amaru,  
Haruna, Hokuto, Sasame Fuuma,

Bleach Girls: ,Tia Harrbel,Retsu Unohana,Isane and Kiyone Kotetsu,Loly and Menoly

Queens blades girls:Leina,Swamp Witch,Airi,Menace,Aldra,Risty,Taki,Ivy,Mai Shirunai,Claudette and Elina,Shizuka

DC/Marvel/Capcom Girls: X-23,Aimi Yoshida(X men Destiny),Surge,Psylocke(X men),Lilith(Dark starkers),Aile(Mega man ZX Advent),Sakura,Juri,Chin Li,Cammy(Street Fighter),Zatanna(DC)

Roxas' Overlord outfit it's a fusion of dark armor and his organization cloak : His gloves are replaced with gaudlets,his boots are replaced with greaves his undershirt is replaced with chest armor.

Powers:Mind Manipulation/Rewriting: Roxas use this power rarely and use it when the situation calls for it. The first time he it is when he inslaves Samui mind in to believing he is her master and is love with him.

Light Manipulation: Beind Roxas' Main elemental power he very adapt at controlling he is able to create Pillars, javelins,Spears,Blades Shield,Beams and Orbs

Darkness Manipulation: Roxas being the overlord decided to darkness based attacks surprisingly he is adapt at it as a light but it did takes some practice

Ninjutsu: Ninjustu was taught him Samui Roxas does have trouble using it ( because not a shining) but will master it over time His nature surprisingly lightning and Fire

Dark Corridors: This allows Roxas to Travel to any world he wants( The reason how because Gnarl has a map of the worlds)

Magic: Roxas isn't very skilled with magic but can cast powerful spells such as firaga and Areoaga

Weapon Mastery: Roxas Is very adapt at using bladed weapons and prefers to that in stead of magic

Mind protection: Gnarl told Roxas some his enemy would probably have the ability to attack his mind so Roxas trains his mind to block  
mind control,Shattering,rewriting,and reading.

Personality: Roxas being an evil overlords is cruel to his enemies and loves to taunt them to no end. to his Minion he treats like how the past overlords did,his allies he is strict but fare to them but will kill them on the spot if they double cross him. his harem he cares for and loves them espically Xion and Namine. Axel and Roxas are brother to each other and they call each other subjects He treats them has a good ruler. reason so they don't starve die of d sickness ,rise against him but they still fear him,etc.

Likes:Evil deeds,his harem,Axel,Gnarl, sea salt ice cream,and mocking/taunting Sora,riku,diz, and the king,Maximum Ride,  
Dislike:The organization exculding Axel and Xion,Sora,Riku,Diz, The King,Donald,and Goofy

Allies: Azien(Kills Before he become immortal),Espada,The Samurai and Assassions Nobodies,Axel, Red-X,Nero,Kryie, Magneto and The BrotherHood,Zexion,Maxulia(Kills),Swamp Witch(Rewrites Mind),Vanitas and Maximum Ride(After she gets kick out the Flock),Crona,Mei(Pokemon Balck and white 2),Hyuu(Same as mei),Kyrem,Gin,Tousen

Harem queen: Xion

Roxas' Elite Agents: Axel,Vanitas,Maximum Ride,Crona,Red-X,X-23,Nero,Mei,Hyuu, and Kyurem.

Rules:You can add more people to the harem,No Yoai,Sora must Wake up.


End file.
